


Something Different to Try

by princeaobooboo



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Job, Cuddles, M/M, NSFW, Rim job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeaobooboo/pseuds/princeaobooboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Momo have been dating for a wonderful three weeks.  They weren't ready to have intercourse yet but Momo has something in mind to spice up their night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different to Try

“Sousuke senpai?” Momotarou asked, shaking his boyfriend out of his daze.

“Sorry, I just thinking to myself.” Sousuke replied, lifting his hand to move the hair out of Momo’s face. “Can you believe we’ve been dating for three weeks now?”

“What? Three weeks! That’s amazing!” Momo exclaimed as he let himself fall back down onto the third year’s pillow. Rin left the dorms an hour ago to help Nitori practice his   
techniques in the pool. He said he wouldn’t be back for a few hours which gave Sousuke the idea to invite Momotarou over. Of course he said yes to spending time with his senpai. Momo never rejected a chance to spend time him.

“Momo, we still have a couple of hours to ourselves. What would you like to do?” 

“Let’s play a board game!” Momo suggested, his teeth shining brightly behind his wide smile.

Sousuke chuckled to himself, “We can do that any time. I was thinking something more private.”

“Oh?...oh!” Momo stuttered out upon realizing what his boyfriend was asking for. “Sousuke…I don’t think I’m ready for…that.” Momo glanced down at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. A deep blush took over his tan face. 

Sousuke and Momo had done some things with each other in the three weeks they had been dating, but full on sex was not one of them. Momo wanted to take it slow since being with a guy, or anyone for that matter, was quite new to him. After a week of slow, sensual kisses, they moved on to greedy makeouts. A week later Momo let Sousuke see him naked. Sousuke kissed along Momo’s smooth torso that night. He even let Sousuke play with his soft nipples. The excitement caused both of them to have reactions and Sousuke ended up setting Momo on his lap as he helped both of them finish off with his hands. That is as far as they both got, but it was still pretty far for Momotarou, the virgin.

“Senpai…I was thinking that we could try something different tonight,” Momo mumbled softly, unable to look Sousuke in the eyes.

“Oh?” Sousuke questioned with curiosity. He wondered what his boyfriend could possibly have in mind.

“Well Nitori senpai told me about some different things when you and I started going out. ..some sexual things. I’m pretty new to this whole dating-a-guy thing and I asked him out of curiosity. Anyway, there was this one thing that really stood out.”

“And what was that?” Sousuke asked, following up with a soft smile. It made him happy that the spastic first year was putting so much thought into their relationship. It was important to Momo, which was important to Sousuke.

“I want you to…rim me,” Momo stated, looking Sousuke in the eyes for the first time since the conversation started.

Sousuke was silent for a few awkward seconds. “Rim you? You mean like a rim job?” he finally asked, still not sure he heard correctly. Momo just barely nodded. 

“I can do something for you too if you want,” Momo replied shyly. 

Sousuke nodded, showing he understood everything Momo wanted from him tonight. He wasn’t too sure about rimming but it couldn’t be that bad and it was what his boyfriend wanted. He knew the first year wasn’t ready for anal sex yet but he was excited to see Momo taking more interest in the sexual part of their relationship. 

Sousuke laid his boyfriend down on the bed and stroked his hair a few times. “Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked, not wanting to pressure him into anything. When Momo nodded, he climbed on top of him and placed his hands under Momo’s shirt. 

The third year lightly stroked Momo’s soft abs, working his fingers up towards his chest. He bent down and gave Momo a slow, sensual kiss. As the kiss deepened, Sousuke began circling his boyfriend’s nipples, eventually giving them each a squeeze. This caused Momo to gasp loudly into their kiss.

Momo broke off the kiss and sat up. He took off his shirt and urged his boyfriend to take his off. “I want to change positions,” he said in a barely audible tone. Sousuke wasn’t quite sure where Momo was going with this but he laid down in the bed where Momo used to be and waited for his lover to make a move.

Momo straddled his senpai and leaned down to kiss him again. He let his torso sink into Sousuke’s. He never told Sousuke this before but the loved the feeling of their bare skin rubbing together, like when they hug in the pool when no one is looking. After a few moments of kissing, Momo’s hands guided down Sousuke’s abs until he reached his pants. His hands fumbled with the zipper and button for what seemed like an hour before they finally came undone and he managed to pull the pants and briefs down towards Sousuke’s knees. Momo took a long look as Sousuke’s member. Momo got to look at it last time they did sexual things but the sight of it still shocked Momo. It was much larger than his own and the idea of it inside of any part of his body scared him a little. Momo looked up at him with a determined face as he moved down until his head was hovering an inch above the erect cock. 

“Is this okay? I said I’d return the favor if you rimmed me, so is this good enough?” he asked his boyfriend.  
Sousuke stared at his boyfriend with a puzzled expression. He couldn’t believe is dorky, young boyfriend was asking him if it was alright to blow him. He gave him a curt nod and swallowed deeply. He wanted to relax against the pillow but he also wanted to watch his boyfriend go down on him. He settled with resting on his elbows. Momo took this as a sign to begin.

Momo had no idea what he was doing. No one told him how to blow a dude in health class. Sure Momo watched porn pretty regularly but he never thought he would be the one giving a blow job. In the end, he decided he would do what he would want Sousuke to do to him. 

He gave the member a long lick to start out. His hands softly gripped the base of his boyfriend’s cock as his tongue worked its way towards the head. He tried licking the slit a few times which seemed to be pleasurable to Sousuke who breathed out a few breathy moans, but it still wasn’t enough. Determined, Momo steadied his mouth over the tip of the cock and slowly worked on inserting it into his mouth. 

Unfortunately, he only got half way down before he started to gag, which made Sousuke pull him up by his shoulders. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he explained to Momo. 

“I do want to though,” he exclaimed before taking Sousuke’s member back into his mouth. He decided that if he couldn’t fit the whole thing in, he would use his hands to pleasure what was left. After a few awkward tries, Momo finally figured out a good rhythm. His mouth and hands moved at a quick, harmonious pace on Sousuke’s throbbing cock. He still wasn’t sure that he was doing it well but Sousuke seemed really into it. 

Sousuke allowed himself to fall back onto the pillow. He threaded his fingers into Momo’s thick, orange locks, his grip helping guide the first year into a more pleasurable rhythm. After another minute, Sousuke was already on the verge of cumming. “Momo, stop. I’m ready.”

Momo released Sousuke from his mouth upon realizing what his boyfriend meant. He nodded and finished Sousuke off into his hand. Sousuke grunted loudly into the pillow as he spilled over.

Momo allowed his boyfriend a minute to calm down and regulate his breathing before climbing up to him and giving him a sensual kiss. Sousuke broke off the kiss and repositioned his boyfriend so that his elbows were on the pillow and his ass was up in the air.

“Sousukeee, this position is really embarrassing!” Momo complained into the pillow.

“I don’t see any other way to do this,” the third year retorted. He placed a hand on each one of Momo’s ass cheeks and slowly started to spread them, causing Momo to groan in embarrassment. He figured he had to start sometime and went for it immediately. His tongue found Momo’s hole and began to work its way inside. Momo squeaked in response and started to pull away which caused Sousuke to tighten his grip. He started circling the hole with his tongue instead and then allowed his tongue to plunge back into the hole again. Momo started reacting immediately. The first year had been hard since they started kissing and his body was begging for release.

“Sousuke, I need…more,” he pleaded. Sousuke realized what he meant and reached around his boyfriend’s body to fondle his cock. He timed his strokes with his tongue’s movements. His tongue moved in and out of the tight ring of muscles quickly as his hand gained speed around Momo’s member. Soon Momo was a writhing mess and Sousuke knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His grip on him tightened and he sped his rhythm up, causing Momo’s moans to become louder. One thing Sousuke learned quickly in their relationship was that Momo was loud. He only imagined how loud Momo would be when his cock was finally inside of him, but that was for another time.

“Sosuke, I’m about to…you know,” he informed him with an embarrassed and very aroused tone. A few moments later, Momo spilled onto the sheets and Sousuke withdrew his hand and tongue. The two collapsed onto the bed and cuddled into each other.

After a minute of catching his breath, Momotarou broke the silence. “That was amazing, Sousuke. I think next time we hang out together, I’ll be ready for the real thing.”  
Sousuke smiled widely and kissed his boyfriend on the head. He was pretty sure that at that moment, his boyfriend had never been cuter. He let himself quickly drift off into sleep as he thought about how beautiful their next encounter would be. ..and how embarrassing it will be when Rin sees them together like this when he comes back from practice. But that was a matter he would deal with in the morning.


End file.
